Various devices known as “energy harvesting” devices have been developed in recent years for generating electrical energy from the environment. A considerable amount of work has been done on the development of techniques for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy, based on electromagnetic, electrostatic or piezoelectric effects. In particular, solutions based on triboelectric and electrostatic effects have recently been developed [1, 2, 3, 4]. These solutions propose multilayer devices having layers of polymer material and electrode layers, in which the triboelectric effect is based on the friction between two layers of different polymer materials [1, 3], or between a layer of polymer material and a layer of conductive material [2, 4]. The devices of the known solutions are configured to respond to external compressive stresses applied in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the layers, or to respond to relative sliding between the layers.